A Chat with a Friend
by TheNillaMonster
Summary: Sadahru and Shinpachi sit outside on the balcony and talk of shinpachi's onesided love.     no good wit summaries! also first fic so please review to help meeeeee


Sad thing is most of you will ignore this xD well Imma talk anyway! I be Jipster and this be My first fanfiction I though it would be best to do a tiny one shot :3 HOWEVER if you have not seen the episode where they get the little device that allows them to tell what Sadaharu is saying you wont get this .

_' device language' _"regular talking" ( Ps I'm looking for an editor ~ )

* * *

><p><span>A Chat With A Friend<span>

It wasn't an unusual day or anything of the sort. Shinpachi was simply bored, as was Sadaharu. The others had left the house earlier, making it quiet and somewhat lonely for the pair.

Shinpachi sighed and looked up at the sky as he let his legs swing freely in between the bars of the outer balcony. He just finished hanging up the laundry and had nothing else to do but sit and gaze at the blue blob before him. The clouds that had plagued them for a week with rain were no where in sight, leaving nothing but the sea's reflection to guide the young boy's eyes.

Sadaharu sensing the small human's distress, walked over and dropped a small blue device into Shinpachi's lap. " Woof"

_'the others should be back soon so cheer up Shinpachi._'

Shinpachi looked down and smiled, " It's not like I'm pouting Sadaharu. I was just wishing for something more to do then sit here and think. "

Another strangely high pitch bark left the large dog's mouth and the device lit up once more.

_'you are pouting Shinpachi. its because he's not here isn't it?'_

The boys smile faltered slightly, " Partially. But even if he was here I'd still be pouting. There's simply nothing to do today! " with that shinpachi fell backwards and let his arms rest beside his head.

_' you don't have to wait for him you know shinpachi. he may never return your feelings. ' _

" Where did that come from?" Shinpachi tilted his head to look at Sadaharu, "Woof" "No Sadaharu. Its not like I ever intend them to be returned I know he feels nothing of the sort for me."

_'then why do you always react when ever he teases you?"_

"Its not like I can help it. I'm sure over time I'll get over it and choose someone else. Why am I even having this conversation with you! You're a dog!"

_' its because i'm smarter then you shin-chan.'_

"I-..." Shinpachi rolled over on his side bringing his legs out from in between the post.

_'why put up with it if you know it will hurt?'_

"Because I can't help but be happy when he smiles at me or when he goes off on a long ramble over some nonsense that really doesn't matter. It only hurts when I'm alone and think of how it really is. And even then I still can't get over how his simple happiness cheers me up!" Shinpachi closed his eyes and allowed the sun to warm him into a lul.

As soon as the by had fallen asleep the door slide open and Gintoki looked down at the brunette.

_'you're being stupid Gin-san if you let this one go' _

" Heh. "

with that said Sadaharu rose and slinked out past Gintoki allowing the sliver haired man to take his place next to the boy.

Gintoki leaned over and placed his forehead against Shinpachi's and whispered, "He's right you know Shinpachi." He lifted his head and laid a soft kiss on the other's temple, stretching his hand out along the boy's arm till it intertwined its fingers with his. "But allow me to be stupid for a little while longer and deny these feeling of mine."

He placed his stomach along the boy's back and kept his arm draped over Shinpachi's side, fingers still intwined, as his eyes closed as he buried his face into the top of Shinpachi's breathing in the toxic aroma that drove him mad.

There he fell asleep. Ignoring the world. Ignoring the feeling that he should let go. And Ignoring the little device that read _'see i told you so.'_

* * *

><p>wellllll review so i can fix my mistakes and make a better one :3 and so that i'm not lonely, and if you want to be my editor send me a message! I'll gladly work with anyoneeeeeeeeee for the most part xD <em><br>_


End file.
